


Still awake

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Adorable, Akatsuki best girl, Awkwardness, Blushing, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing A Tent, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: When the guild drags Shiroe on a camping trip, Akatsuki ends up having to share a tent with Shiroe. The two stay up quite late talking and, in the increasingly cold weather, are forced to get a lot closer to each other to stay warm.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Shiroe (Log Horizon)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Still awake

Everyone was tired and stressed in their victorious haze after the rogue guard in Akihabara had been defeated and, not long afterwards, when Shiroe returned from his enormous raid. Somehow, the guild had come to the decision not long afterwards that the best way to spend some time relaxing and enjoying themselves would be camping.

At first, Shiroe was so dumbfounded by the idea that he had barely registered how serious everyone was being. Before the catastrophe, he had been camping one time and he recalled that it was similar to home life but worse in just about every way aside from the fact that it was usually quieter, and was not something he thought he'd relive now that he had his own guild building. The idea was suggested by Tetora, after all, so he hadn't worried too much about it.

But somehow, the idol had made the idea float until it had set sail with no small amount of excitement from the younger members of the guild and, of course, the ever immature Naotsugu. Before Shiroe had realised what was going on, he was being whisked away from his work - of which Akatsuki had made sure he didn't bring any with him - to a secluded part of grassland in the middle of the plains far from Akihabara. With a carriage full of babbling guildmates and tents, the journey had only lasted a few hours and the sky was darkening upon their arrival. After an admittedly pleasant dinner with songs around campfire (cliché though it was, Shiroe did have to admit that that part of the experience was pleasant if you're with the right people), it turned out that Tetora had lost his tent.

And somehow he wound up taking Akatsuki's as a replacement. Now that the sky had darkened, everybody quickly returned to their tents as though deliberately ignoring the situation and Shiroe quickly found himself stood, a little lost, outside his empty tent with Akatsuki stood across the fire from him staring awkwardly at him.

The large tent with a central area and two compartments for the boys and girls in the guild sat some distance away and Naotsugu's, Nyanta's and what would be Akatsuki's tent were all pegged up around them but no sound coming from within. With only the crackling of the fire to keep the searing silence at bay, Shiroe looked over his shoulder to his small tent than back to the ninja. He was surprised at how little a fight she had put up against Tetora for her tent but now she was shivering in the cold, looking resigned and almost vulnerable as they held eye contact.

"Come on," Shiroe eventually said, coughing into his hand. Akatsuki perked up, jumping back slightly as the dancing lights from the embers of the fire licked against her and made her face look as though it were glowing bright red.

"I-I'll be fine, m-my lord," she stammered, scanning around her desperately. "I'll sleep in the central area in the kids' tent-"

"With no bedding?" Shiroe monotoned. "It's a cold night," he explained, unzipping his tent and kneeling down to peer inside. A knot began to form in his stomach as he realised how snug a fit it would be for two - though he had already offered. And Akatsuki was very small, unlikely to fare well in the cold of the night if he was feeling as chilly as he was under his cloak.

"I-I-I-" Akatsuki stuttered, raising her hands as if to defend her self as she did when she was embarrassed. "It would be improper, my lord!"

"Any more improper than sleeping with the kids, or with Tetora?" He asked. He could tell when the girl was grasping at excuses when her only reason for hesitation was embarrassment. "If you don't sleep in a bed, in a tent, you'll never get to sleep and you'll be unwell in the morning," Shiroe reprimanded her. "I'm not forcing you but you should be in a tent, and I'm offering," he concluded, kneeling down and crawling carefully into the tent. "Oh, but can you wait a second, since I'm getting changed?" Shiroe asked, trying to do so as quickly as possible for his own benefit as well as Akatsuki's. As he had said, it was a lot colder than he had expected and his party members had picked a poor night to camp on. At least it wasn't raining.

He heard no sound outside from the ever-stealthy assassin but recognised her presence as she lingered outside the door to his tent. It made him very nervous as he placed all of his adventuring gear into his magic bag on the floor in the corner, pulling his thin night garments tightly over him.

"You can come in now," he said quietly, assuming she'd made her choice but suddenly not sure of what would happen next. When there came the familiar sound of a zip coming undone and his tent door fell open, the girl was kneeling patiently on the other side with her head turned far away from him in embarrassment. Shiroe paused, looking over the space he was taking up and shuffling slightly to the side, trying to make space for her. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he couldn't hear whatever the younger members were talking about on the other side of the field but the silence only drew stark attention to the space between them and the slight glow of her eyes.

"Y-yeah, right..." She stammered, nodding her head. "Of course. I'll just..." She mumbled, reaching a trembling hand slowly into the tent and clutching the mattress making up its floor. Shiroe waited awkwardly as the ninja clambered in, lacking all the mind-blowing speed and agility she usually boasted, looking like she was about to fall over as she crawled into the space next to the scribe and did so tantalisingly slowly. Shiroe had to take deep breaths in order to calm himself down - it's not like he was in love with Akatsuki, but the two hadn't exactly shared this kind of proximity before. He hadn't ever shared this proximity with anyone before, and he was quite sure that she hadn't either.

Still, as he laid down like a log with his arms pressed deliberately to his sides on one side of the tent with Akatsuki curling up into a ball so small she could hide under a pillow on the other, she had eventually settled down and Shiroe breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Hey, Aktstuki," he asked, suddenly realising something. "Where're your pyjamas?"

"Eh-" She stopped abruptly again, her face turning slowly from shock to frustration as she held her hands close together in front of her chest and kept her eyes glued to the ground. Eventually, she just about muttered something that Shiroe couldn't make out.

"Akatsuki?"

"They're in my tent," she said in a barely audible voice.

"O-oh, so..." Shiroe responded awkwardly, sitting up. "You wanna go get them?"

Akatsuki, ever practical, surprised Shiroe by tiredly shaking her head, mumbling into her arms.

"I'll be fine."

There was a short silence.

"Alright," Shiroe shrugged, leaning forwards and slowly zipping their tent closed, sealing them together. He leaned back again, observing that Akatsuki hadn't moved from her spot and hadn't asked for anything to stay warm, even though the blanket barely touched her. "Hey, you're not gonna go to sleep like that," he insisted, picking up the blanket and draping it over her though now it only partially covered him. This earned a small adorable squeak of surprise from Akatsuki, whose eyes widened and shot up to meet Shiroe's. "Don't worry about it," he added, lying down and trying to relax in his awkward position. It seemed like this was how he was going to sleep.

He closed his eyes, allowing the surrounding sounds of nature to fill his ears. Crickets chirped some distance away though he had set up a number of barriers around their area which kept out insects among other things. There were night owls in the trees beside them. There was a breeze that tickled the trees, whose slight swaying in the night caused Shiroe to occasionally open his eyes and listen. With one side of his body already colder than the other, he knew it would be a while until he got to sleep.

Minutes passed and he didn't know if it had been hours but Shiroe was still staring up at the dark ceiling of the tent, his eyes having long since adjusted to the darkness. His gaze fell to Akatsuki next to him - still curled up tightly, only now she had inadvertently pulled the blanket over herself like a cocoon and it barely covered Shiroe's arm. He smiled slightly at the cute display but found himself wishing he had one for himself now as his eyes rested easily on her face. She wasn't often seen asleep so it was very pleasant to look at and see her... not so restful face.

"Hey, Akatsuki?" Shiroe whispered worriedly. Her eyes were screwed shut and her jaw was tense. He could swear that he saw her shivering even wrapped up as she was.

Her eyes opened the moment he spoke and immediately met his. She tiredly glanced around the compartment before realising what she'd done, but before she could leap up and apologise, Shiroe spoke.

"Are you okay? I can see you're still shivering."

She paused.

"I'm fine, my lord," she insisted, turning guiltily away. "You should keep your own blanket."

Shiroe sighed. He knew she would always be hesitant to voice her problems to him, but she wasn't fine and they both knew it. If his fingers felt like they were being gradually overcome with ice, then she must be faring poorly. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he'd left her outside.

"Akatsuki, let me feel your hands," Shiroe instructed, sitting up again and facing the ninja.

"W-what?" She stammered, quickly sitting up too but accidentally scraping her head against the slanted wall.

"I want to know how cold you are," Shiroe explained. "Since you won't tell me."

"But as a ninja it is my-"

"Akatsuki, please," Shiroe said softly, taking her off guard again. A moment later, the girl pouted and extended her open hands towards him, burying most of her face under the covers.

Shiroe tentatively reached out, feeling suddenly awkward about this basic contact. When they rode griffin, her arms would always be around his waist but that wouldn't cause his heart to start racing like it was now.

Get a hold of yourself, Shiroe inwardly scolded himself.

His hands slowly met hers and took hold of them, able to completely cup her tiny hands inside of his. As he expected, her pale skin was icy cold.

"Akatsuki, you should have said something," Shiroe complained but didn't receive any response aside from a high pitched unintelligible noise from under the sheets. He found himself transfixed, wondering what to do as his thumbs began to draw soft circles on the back of her hands. Though she was short (and often very cute) he had never considered her to be so fragile before. He often had to resist the urge to pat her on the head or be concerned for her safety, reminding himself that she was more capable of defending himself than he was, which made him a bit confused as he suddenly had to keep her warm. "Alright," he eventually said to himself, lying back down again on his side with his hands still around Akatsuki's. She opened one eye to peer at him for a few seconds as he stared blankly back before her eyes travelled down to her hands. "Yes, this is what we're doing," Shiroe mumbled. "And do you mind if I get slightly closer so I can have my blanket?"

"Y-yeah, no, of course, I mean... Go for it..." She answered weakly.

Shiroe nodded and shuffled slightly closer - but with each movement, the slight knot in his stomach tightened. He carefully breathed out, shuffling just a tiny bit closer until the blanket mostly covered him, for some reason suddenly scared to death of accidentally touching Akatsuki. Her mouth was a tense line of confusion and her eyes only shone more with each second in the darkness, her hands pushing into his like she was trying to take more of his warmth.

"Goodnight, Akatsuki," Shiroe whispered to finalise their arrangement, then leaned his head against his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," she repeated quietly.

It was cold, but Shiroe's cheeks were hot. He was glad Akatsuki's eyes were closed because of how silly he probably looked. As someone who worked himself to exhaustion on a regular basis, it wasn't easy for Shiroe to force himself to stop thinking and go to sleep, but he knew he would have to in order to not keep Akatsuki awake. So that he did, and as time passed, he began to be overcome with a restful feeling. Somehow the improvised bedding seemed more comfortable than his actual room and the distance from Akihabara's bustle (even the subtle sounds that could be heard at night) helped to relax him, somewhat. Maybe camping wasn't quite as bad as he had said it was as the crickets had seemed to dull and the owls had moved elsewhere and only the sound was that of the breeze.

  
"Hey, Shiroe," came a whispered, tentative voice, spoken so quietly that he might not have heard it if he and Akatsuki were further away in the tent. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, the haze of tiredness not yet present enough to confuse him, opening his eyes to see Akatsuki looking up at him. Though mildly startled, Shiroe spoke calmly. "What's up?"

There was a short pause.

"Thank you."

Shiroe smiled.

"You're welcome."

The following silence was filled with expectation - Shiroe opened his eyes again and the ninja was staring at the ceiling. Both of them were still awake and, having realised that, he suddenly felt the urge to talk to her again.

"I really don't mind you being here," Shiroe spoke. Akatsuki turned back to him. "I mean, I know it could be a bit dodgy, but just, since you didn't have a tent and all..." He trailed off. He was rewarded by a lovable sleepy yet bright smile.

"That's a relief," the girl admitted.

"You know, I can't help but feel that this might have been deliberate," Shiroe eventually voiced his thoughts.

"You mean that my tent got taken so...?" Akatsuki asked to clarify, biting her lip in nervousness at the end of the phrase.

"Yeah," Shiroe nodded.

"I thought that too," Akatsuki admitted. "Trust Tetora to make something like this happen," she added.

There was an interlude in their conversation as both hesitated from speaking the phrase at the back of their mouths.

"I don't mind," Shiroe said.

"I don't mind," Akatsuki quickly agreed.

Somewhere in Shiroe's mind, he had been uncomfortable with the thought that Akatsuki wasn't comfortable with the situation so as she said that, it was as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I bet Tetora's freezing his ass off," Akatsuki smirked.

"At least we're not freezing our hands off," Shiroe offered.

Akatsuki offered a hum of acknowledgement, shuffling her hands about between his until their fingers were interlaced. The mage cast his eyes down to their hands again, the skin she touched tingling from the simple action.

Their conversation came to a halt again as Shiroe turned back to the ceiling and gave a long, silent yawn.

"My lord?" Akatsuki asked, noticing.

"Let's try to get to sleep," he suggested. "We'll regret it if we don't."

"Alright," she responded, trying to draw her knees closer to her chest and closing her eyes.

Though he had suggested it, Shiroe was slightly disappointed to draw their talk to an end. Staying up late talking to people was something he did a lot when he was sat at his computer playing Elder Tales, though when it was actually reality it was completely different - and when he was just talking to one person, and that one person was Akatsuki, it was completely different again. Still, the group would be cooking breakfast early in the morning and he didn't want to face the inevitability of someone bursting into his tent while was still asleep, and with Akatsuki no less. And they were holding hands.

Shiroe's eyes moved down to their connected hands for the hundredth time and he felt his heart picking up again. He wasn't used to the most basic levels of affection and the ninja didn't seem to offer it, but still, he hadn't expected to get this flustered over it. He was doing it to keep her hands warm. So the guild master closed his eyes again and waited for sleep.

He was lying on the ground with nothing to hold his attention but Akatsuki's soft hands and Akatsuki's subtle breathing. His eyes had lingered on her features for a long time - it was only natural, she was very attractive and pleasant to look at, but he had never found himself just watching her face for so long like this before. It gave him time to sit down and think about things that weren't paperwork. Granted, he had plenty of time both quiet and mostly undisturbed in his office in the guildhall in the many long hours where he would sort through what needed to be done to remain the most influential guild master on the server, and to do so successfully, but whenever he was in his office he would be thinking about precisely that. It was a lot of responsibility. He mostly only left his office for negotiations, raids food and occasionally shopping, but here he was.

As he let his thoughts, the familiar feeling of slowly sinking into the ground under him took over. His eyes had long since closed and he hadn't moved a muscle for a long time, feeling truly relaxed. His brain wasn't entirely awake, just on the edge of slipping away but lingering there. At least, with Akatsuki, it was pleasant.

For a long time, everything was silent and Shiroe had stopped thinking.

"Shiroe..." The guild master registered a sound, but wasn't present enough to pay any attention. "Hey, Shiroe?"

Hearing his name snapped him out of it. Shiroe found himself settling back into his own body, remembering that he was lying on the ground, soft sheets over him. He remembered that Akatsuki was in his tent and his eyes crept open as if to make sure he was right - and there she was, her hands still comfortably nestled inside his own. Her head was buried in the sheets and even if she was awake, she wasn't moving.

As Shiroe's eyes closed again, he realised that she must have called his name, and eventually spoke up.

"Akatuski," he whispered. "Did you say something?"

Suddenly, he was strangely worried. As though he'd let her down, but also silently pleading her to be awake for whatever reason. Like talking to her in the middle of the night was a fun and weirdly exciting experience.

He released a breath he didn't realise he was holding as movement came, and the ninja rolled over to look at him. He almost recoiled - her eyes were pleading, her limbs pulled even closer to her body than before, if that was possible. Despite their hand contact, she was positively shivering, and - had she moved closer?

"M-my lord... I didn't intend to disturb you."

"Akatsuki, don't worry about that. If there's something you need, just let me know."

"W-well... Then..." The girl stammered.

Oh boy.

Shiroe internally braced himself for whatever was coming next, because this was clearly the phase in the process where Akatsuki would finally, albeit hesitantly, express what she wanted, and he could never predict what she was going to say. In this situation, however, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind about what it was going to be and silently hoped to himself that he was right.

"It's gotten colder," Akatsuki mumbled.

Shiroe gulped. He was right.

"D-do you... Have anything else? Like, a robe or something..." She asked, burying her face further under the covers, though her eyes poked out in the cutest way. Though she was short, Akatsuki did look (and crucially act) like a little woman, not a child - but she had never looked more childish and adorable than she did now. "I'm freezing."

Shiroe's brief adorableness-induced high was cut short when he realised, with no small pang of guilt, that he didn't bring anything else warm for the girl.

"Um..." He mumbled, slowly sitting up, hesitantly letting of her hands and turning back to his magic bag, hoping for some kind of warmth potion or emergency shelter, anything at all he could use. He looked over his shoulder, only to see Akatsuki in the same curled up position looking hopefully in his direction, which only spurred his heart on to beat harder in sudden desperateness, but with each second he searched, he thought more to himself that there wasn't going to be anything in there.

"It's okay, my Lord," came a sad voice, which even cracked partway through the phrase as if to add extra effect. Shiroe grimaced and turned back to her again, refusing to leave her in her current state of discomfort when something she had said previously struck him.

Did he have a robe?

Shiroe paused, his eyes travelling down, past the tiny ninja, across the floor and onto his own torso. He didn't have a robe on him but he was wearing a cloak.

"M... Shiroe?" Akatsuki hazarded.

The only problem would be suggesting the idea to her. She had expressed that she was grateful for the tent and that she didn't mind being here, but he didn't know if he was pushing his luck.

"Yeah, sorry," Shiroe cleared his throat, shuffling back to his position and fiddling with the top of his cloak.

"You did that thing where you have an idea," Akatsuki mumbled into the bedding. "I could tell from your forehead."

"Well..." Shiroe mumbled, now falling into awkwardness himself as his eyes were suddenly looking everywhere apart from the girl in front of him and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He lingered as he was for a short moment as Akatsuki's suspicion grew before she seemed to catch on, or at least ideas began to form in her own head.

"I'm sure whatever idea you have... can't be too bad... my lord," she spoke slowly.

"If you get a bit closer," Shiroe forced himself to say before he could chicken out, "We could share this cloak."

Akatsuki didn't respond.

Oh man, he screwed up.

"I-I mean, I could just give you the cloak but that would be colder for me, b-but you clearly need it more, so-" Shiroe suddenly went off on an uncharacteristic panicked tangent. With unfiltered verbal diarrhoea spewing out of his mouth, he had just begun to sit up to remove his cloak when he felt Akatsuki's hand on his shoulder, and became a statue. All that nervousness exploded out of that one point where the lightest touch set his arm alight, the tension and fear of his suggestion packed in an instant into the back of his mind as he met Akatsuki's eyes again.

Of course, she could only hold eye contact for a few seconds before blushing and looking away.

"Your first idea is better, my lord," she spoke. "It would be warmer for both of us."

"O-oh, it is?" Shiroe responded weakly as Akatuski formed a nervous smile and beamed up at him again, who was still frozen in the process of taking his robe off. "So-"

"We'll do that," Akatsuki confirmed, crawling slowly out of her cocoon. Shiroe gulped again in slight disbelief as Akatsuki cleared her throat and shuffled in his direction. He was almost inclined to back away out of nervousness, nervous habits from long before Log Horizon filling his nerves as her side brushed against his.

He only realised he'd been staring, still petrified, until she looked expectantly at him again.

"Right," he nodded, pulling the robe over his shoulders and slowly lying back, turning onto his side until he faced the ninja. "So I'll just..." Shiroe frowned, gripping the edge of his cloak and meeting Akatsuki's eyes. She said nothing. "Just... come on in..." He mumbled, lifting it up and rolling back slightly to make room and open it up more, creating the perfect spot beside him.

Akatsuki nodded, clearly more nervous than he was as she shuffled forwards tantalisingly slowly, as though stopped by some invisible force. She had to look up to the scribe again, who tried to offer an encouraging nod before she closed the gap and laid down fully on the inside of his robe, her arms pressed against his side as her legs curled up under her. Shiroe's core grew hotter with each tiny movement of the girl at his side, where her subtle weight fell against his skin under his clothes, where the fabric was crumbled or stretched slightly when she moved her head around until she was comfortable.

"Okay?" Shiroe asked nervously.

"This is... good," Akatsuki tentatively responded.

"Right then," Shiroe asserted, bringing his arm down and dropping the front of his robe down over Akatsuki, essentially closing her in inside his robe with him as she curled up on his chest. For a few seconds, Shiroe awkwardly held his arm up in the air to avoid leaning it on her but decided he wasn't doing that all night and she knew this would end up happening, so he slowly laid it down over her arm, where it easily reached around to her back and his hand came to rest just behind her head.

There was a slight reaction from her as he let the weight of his arm fall down on her before pulling the covers over the two of them, making sure it wrapped all the way around the tiny ninja. She silently obliged, lifting her weight as he pulled the sheet under her, then pulled it tight around him the other side and inadvertently drew her closer to him.

Shiroe breathed slowly and softly out. Now they were in position again, and she had curled up now with her head and one hand leaning on his chest, her other close to her own shoulder. He was pretty much holding her in his arms in this position, and there wasn't much he could do about it at this rate. This hadn't been the plan at all but she still didn't seem to mind.

Her skin was so cold. With her shoulders exposed, he could occasionally felt it moving against his hand, and it was icy to the touch. He didn't know how she was surviving beforehand, but suddenly he wanted to pull her even closer to himself.

Her breathing was so subtle it was almost surreal - he didn't know if she could consciously curb its sound while she was asleep, but he was barely hearing a thing, just barely feeling her chest rising and falling and heaving against his. And her hair was so silky. It was really pleasant as its length, which was hard to appreciate from a distance, even in comparison with her own diminutive figure, was draped down messily behind her, some of it resting against his neck and some running over his hands. He could picture himself just shutting his eyes and running his hands through it and relaxing for as long as he wanted to.

"Better, Akatsuki?" He asked.

"It's much better," she spoke into his chest, the barely audible tone sounding as he heard the vibrations through his torso. "It's actually pretty warm in here," she added as one hand made its way down the other side of his body as if to pull her closer to him.

"Y-yeah, that's good to hear," he stammered. Forget what they were doing earlier, if Tetora walked in and saw this, his career as guild master would be over. He would flee to the hills and live as a hermit never to be seen by society ever again. "It is pretty comfortable," Shiroe spoke, almost saying something weird like her hair felt nice but stopping himself. For a few minutes, the two would occasionally adjust their positions and as the girl seemed to try to grip onto him and get closer, both arms now wrapping around his body, Shiroe responded in turn by pulling her against him and holding her properly in her arms, letting one hand rest comfortingly on her scalp where he did end up stroking the hair for some time. She wasn't complaining. It was some time until they had both settled down in their positions.

"Sleep tight, Akatsuki," Shiroe said, letting himself become more informal given their situation.

"You too," she mumbled.

Shiroe closed his eyes. He had never felt so warm and comfortable before in his life. He hadn't lived his teenage years overly keen to live the trope of cuddling with a girl for warmth, but he very quickly grew an appreciation for it. He never wanted it to end. He didn't even want to go to sleep. Judging by Akatsuki's wide smile and the fiddling of her feet, it seemed like she had the same thoughts.

"Maybe camping wasn't such a bad idea," Shiroe quietly suggested. Akatsuki looked up at him again and nodded.

"I'd rather stay awake like this for a while longer but unfortunately I actually feel tired now."

"Yeah, same here," Shiroe admitted. "I don't think I'd be awake much longer if I tried."

Akatsuki made a humming noise of acknowledgement, nuzzling her head against his chest until it rested against the crook of his neck.

"Perhaps we can go camping another time," Shiroe suggested. There was a short pause.

"I didn't expect that, my lord."

"Maybe we could do it without the rest of the guild."

Now the nervousness in Akatsuki's eyes was replaced by a bright glimmer of excitement.

"Maybe something bad could happen to my tent while we're at it."

"That's the idea," Shiroe grinned.

After that, a long silence came over them. Nothing else needed to be said as Akatsuki's tiny movements had come to a stop and Shiroe's conscience finally slipped away from him. With Akatsuki in his arms, the guild master fell asleep.


End file.
